


Memorial

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, memorial, whiteass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Jackass visits Commander White's memorial after the end of the war.





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



“Jackass? What are you doing here?” 9S asked as the dirty, hooded Android approached the departing couple.

“Who wants to know?” She shrugged.

“Uh... I do?”

“I have some business to take care of nearby. What were _you_ doing here?”

“We were visiting the Commander's memorial.” 2B said quietly.

“Yeah... we... had a lot left unsaid... and we felt it would be helpful to say it here even though she can't hear us.”

“Huh... Whatever makes you sleep at night.” She said and sauntered off. The two YoRHa watched her round the corner and shrugged before moving on.

Jackass continued on the narrow path for another few minutes before arriving at a small grove hidden in the maze of rubble. A poorly trimmed hedge bordered part of it and she slipped through the small opening and stalked past the short trees and flowers to stop at a small memorial. It was a simple thing; a small, black obelisk not even a meter tall stood slightly crooked in the dirt. The YoRHa insignia was crudely carved at the top and an assortment of flowers she knew nothing about lay wilting at the base. She stared at it for a moment before sitting down next to it cross-legged.

“Hey, White, it's me.” Jackass said, brushing her fingers along it with surprising softness. “Just... wanted to check in on you.”

She pulled a small vial from her bag and set it on the grass next to the flowers. “I got you some E-drugs... I created it myself using data I got from those YoRHa goons that just left. Man, what the hell was going on up there? Who designed those kids?

“Anyway...” She paused and took a swig of desert rose booze. “You know this stuff's good too. Doesn't have the same effect as the E-drugs but it helps take the edge off.

“Those two said something about talking to you being helpful to them... maybe they're on to something... Might as well give it a try myself.”

Jackass went silent for a moment and pulled her gray hood back to brush some dirt out of her dark, greasy hair.

"Well... things have been going... strangely. The machines have stopped fighting mostly and are just ambling around and getting in the way of everything. Nobody really knows what to do about them anymore. Do we kill them all off or just leave them to fall apart or become hostile again? I still have a bunch of explosives left over so I've been doing my duty in blowing them up if they get too close to this place... and whenever I see a bunch of them in one place."

She closed her eyes and went silent for a moment, bowing her head as she formulated her next words.

"I... still haven't found out much info about the creators of YoRHa yet. Your surviving soldiers seem to know even less than I do about it. You really kept info under lock and key, didn't you? But I promise I'll find them one day and make them pay."

She growled and smacked her knee on the ground.

“...Oh goddamit, fuck all this shit what the hell! You didn't deserve any of this White. They sent you up there to die when all you wanted to do was bring an end to this goddamned war... Well now it's over and you're not even here anymore to see it.

“The little white-haired short idiot was the one to knock down The Tower in the end. Him and that skinless cryptid that's been running around recently. But goddamnit was that a fucked up way to end it.”

She took another swig of the booze and sighed loudly.

“You had to have known something was up... I wouldn't put it past you. You're the kind of self-sacrificing idiot that would put her life down for the good of us all.

“I guess in the end you'd say your sacrifice was worth it...

“But come on... you didn't even say goodbye to me. I know we were on bad terms when you left but... well... I guess it was partly my fault... ok it was _mostly_ my fault. We both dealt with this shit in our own ways and I guess I really was... immature sometimes. I still am, but at least I'll admit it now.

"I wish you replied to me more often... I tried to fix things... in my own way... maybe it wasn't the best way but... I don't know, maybe you did try to respond and I'm just overthinking this all. Maybe those fucks in charge were the ones that kept me in the dark. I don't know. Either way, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time for your choice. There was just... so much I wanted to tell you but never got the courage to... then you just up and left before I could say any of it.

“I just wish we had more time.

“It's been so long since we've met. I don't even remember how old I am anymore. Sometimes I wish I could join you but... well, someone needs to look after your kids for you... _Right_ , you two?” She turned her head to glare at the border of the thick hedge bordering the memorial. Sharp swears rang out immediately and the leaves rustled as 2B and 9S poked their heads out just barely.

“Eh... how long did you know we were here.” 9S asked nervously.

“The moment I ran into you I knew you'd turn right around and follow.”

“In my defense, I told him it was a bad idea.” 2B said.

“2B!” 9S huffed. “It didn't take much to convince you otherwise though.”

2B huffed back and turned to Jackass. “Sometimes 9S' curiosity gets the better of him.”

“Hey! I mean, you're right, but still. Aaanyway. I'm honestly surprised such a gritty and well... quite frankly terrifying Android like you can have a soft side like this.”

“Surprise.” She waved her hands in the air sarcastically. “I guess ol' Jackass is more than just explosions and swearing.”

9S let out a snort and covered his face as he began laughing. 2B and Jackass exchanged looks as he fought to calm himself and Jackass began tapping her foot impatiently after a while.

“Mind sharing with the class what's so funny?”

“It's just...” He snorted. “It seems everyone has a soft side in the end. 2B. The Commander. 21O. Eh...” He cringed a little. “A2. And now you.”

Jackass shrugged. “Guess so. But if anyone finds out about this I'll make sure you're the first to help me out with tests on YoRHa flammability. As much as I appreciate what you've done, I have a reputation to keep, you know.”

9S took a small step back. “R-r-right. This is just between the three of us, right 2B?”

2B let out a soft snort. “Of course. We have no reason to share it anyway.”

“Anyway, we gotta go, duty calls for this little white-haired short idiot!” 9S took 2B's hand and hurriedly walked away.

“Toodles.” Jackass waved and turned back to the grave to lay a hand on the top.

“Guess I better head out too. G'bye White, I'll see ya again soon.”

 


End file.
